The Eeveelution clans
by Jakob Leafheart
Summary: Ten clans five siblings one prophecy the fate of the forest lies in the paws of five siblings and their parents. (This is my first fanfiction and I don't have a beta so give me a break please.) Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Warriors.
1. Prolouge

**The Evee Evolution Clans**

**LeafClan. : Leader, Oakstar. Deputy Briarheart, Medicine Evee, ,Lilyblossom,Hollyheart,Rowanleaf, Bluepelt. Apprentice's,Heartpaw,Patchpaw, Mousepaw, Yewpaw, Ashpaw, Heatherpaw. Queen's, Puddleheart, Sapfur. Kit's, Sparrowkit, Branchkit, Brackenkit, Robinkit. Elders, Firelily, Mockingbird, Lemonfur.**

**PhyscicClan: Leader, Tarotstar. Deputy Spiritstep, Medicine Evee, Cardfur. Warriors, Crystalshimmer, Purpletail, Artfur, Plumnose, Knifetongue. Apprentice's, Narrowpaw, Skinnypaw, Limepaw. Queens, Grapefur, Squirrelfur, Vivideye. Kit's, Spottedkit, Lepordkit, Bonekit. Elder's, Grayfur, Smallfoot, Redstorm.**

**LightningClan: Leader, Joltstar. Deputy Amberfur, Warriors, Buzzheart, Boltstep, Riverfur. Apprentice's, Firepaw, Chitpaw, Kingpaw. Queen's, Featherfire, Heatherblossom, Stormstep. Kit's, Flashkit, Blossomkit, Jaykit, Hollykit, Stonekit. Elder's, Orangepelt, Clayfur, Mousetail**

**WaterClan: Leader, Aquastar. Deputy Ripfur, Warriors, Vaporheart,**

**GlacierClan: Leader, Icestar. Deputy Frostnip, Warriors, Arcticfur,**

**ShadowClan: Leader, Darkstar. Deputy Shadoweye, Warriors, Tunnelheart,**

**FireClan: Leader, Flamestar. Deputy Emberfur, Warriors, Kindlingspirit,**

**LightClan: Leader, Sunstar. Deputy Moonfur, Warriors, Starlight,**

**FairyClan: Leader, Sylvanstar. Deputy, Crystalglimmer. Warriors, Pixietail**

**Prolouge**

**Many years ago before people roamed this earth their were nine clans, The first clan was LeafClan, Guardians and master's of the forests' which they called their home and slept within tree's. The second clan was PhyscicClan, They could define the future and lived in the treetops far above the dangers below which brings us too the third clan who was LightingClan, They lived in along the banks of the rivers where they could charge their lightning within for their devastating attacks. The fourth clan was the WaterClan, They lived under the lake in a small airpocket cavern underwater where they could tend their kelp and coral gardens as well as get plenty of fish from underwater grotto's. The fifth clan was GlacierClan, Who lived in the mountains in caverns filled with ice and could freeze things with their breath. The sixth clan was TunnelClan, Who lived in underground tunnels and ate bug's, bat's and the occasional snake. The seventh clan was the FireClan, They lived in the caves of a volcano and were never harmed when it blew while the other tribes ran for cover they basked in it's heat. The eighth clan was LightClan, They were amazing astronamers and could use the light of a star to heal themselves as well as others. This was one of two clan's who strived for peace. Who was the last clan you ask well they were the amazing FairyClan, They lived in meadows of wild flowers and loved sweets and could grow herbs just as well as any LeafClan Evee could and they flew on the winds like a bird in the sky and was also the second clan striving for peace between all.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The gathering.**

**As the full moon rose the warriors of LeafClan gathered around the High tree to see who would be going to the gathering to represent the clan. "May all Evee's old enough to jump through the leaves please gather before the High tree for a clan meeting!" Oakstar called, from his den on the highest branch of the High tree. "It has come to my attention that we have two kit's who are ready to become apprenticed and shall be now Heartkit, Patchkit come forward please." Oakstar said as he hopped down to the ground. "Patchkit from this day forward you shall be known as Patchpaw Lilyblossom shall mentor you I hope she will pass her good judgement and hunting skills on to you." Oakstar said as Patchpaw and Lilyblossom touched noses. "Heartkit come forward please." Oakstar said as the little she-evee stepped up. "Heartkit from this day forward you shall be known as Heartpaw Hollyheart shall be your mentor I hope she will pass her wisdom and peace making skills on to you." Oakstar said as Heartpaw and Hollyheart touched noses. "And now we shall go to the gathering half of our apprentices shall go as well as well as their mentors for there shall be much to see." Oakstar said. When they got to the gathering island they scented Darkclan, Waterclan, Glacierclan and Physcicclan. Leafclan was happy to see that Physcicclan was back in their rightful place in the forest around the lake because Darkclan had driven them out of the forest because their leader was a power hungry fool. When they got down they found they were actually the last clan to arrive. Darkclan's leader Darkstar yowled "Well it's about time you showed up!" "Gee well I had to apprentice two of our kit's okay." Oakstar retorted. When all the leaders were in their proper branches the gathering began. Tarotstar walked out on her branch and cheerfully called "I Tarotstar welcome you all to this gathering of the full moon." Then it was Oakstars turn with his eyes closed he said "Leafclan has been thriving through the winter and is looking forward to the warmth and joys of spring we also have two new apprentice's Heartpaw and Patchpaw." All the Evee's of every clan yowled "Heartpaw and Patchpaw." As Oakstar dipped his head to Aquastar. When it had quited down Aquastar gave her report "Waterclan has thrived through the winter as well and we too look forward to the joys of spring for the fish eggs shall be floating around and we shall all have the annual caviar picnic in three moons also Waterclan has three new kit's Troutkit, Riverkit and Salmonkit." She then nodded to Tarotstar. "Phsycicclan has had a harsh winter due to Tunnelclan's invasion forcing us to leave the treetops of the redwood forest but I would like to give Leafclan the best gift of thanks there is in Physcicclan." A hush falls over the other Evee's as they wonder what it is Tarotstar speaks of. "For the next twelve moons we shall merge with Leafclan and come to the gatherings as one clan Leafclans leader approves of this and we are well known among Leafclan for we both live in the tree's and the leadership duties will be split between me and Oakstar. Tarotstar says. When the gathering was over Phsycicclan and Leafclan left happily together as one clan.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Plans and Kits**

**When Leafclan and Phsycicclan got to their territories they set about coming up with a name for the clan they would be for the next twelve moons. "What about Forestclan?" Sapfur said. "Maybe but we shall have a vote to determine whether we will be Forestclan or Rangerclan for the next twelve moons." Oakstar and Tarotstar said at the same time, when they realized they had spoken at the same time they both felt their fur go warm in a blush. When the clans had voted they became Forestclan. After the vote they expanded the nursery, the Warrior's den, the Medicine Evee's den, the Apprentice's den, the Elder's den and the Leader's den. When this was done they all settled in for the night. In the middle of the night Oakheart and Tarotstar both woke up and went for a walk in different directions not knowing they would meet each other when they got back to the Leader's den. When Oakstar got back he saw Tarotstar walking back to the Leader's den so he gently called out, "Hey Tarotstar couldn't sleep?" When Tarotstar saw him she answered, "Yeah, you too?" "Yeah I don't always sleep well on the night of the full moon after gatherings." Oakstar said as he got into his nest next to Tarotstar's. The next morning Oakstar and Tarotstar's Deputies got up just before dawn and organized the hunting and border patrols when the other warriors woke up they made sure to mix the different clan warriors in their patrols some being as large as six different evee's. When the leaders woke up they decided to go on a hunting patrol together with their deputies so they could work out how they would combine the different hunting and fighting styles of the warrior's and apprentice's. "Okay Briarheart and Spiritstep you two go hunt near the Noctowl tree me and Tarotstar will hunt near the Lightclan border." Oakstar said. As soon as he and Tarotstar were alone Oakstar asked her what had been on his mind all night. "Tarotstar will you be my mate and unite our clans as one forever?" He asked quickly. Tarotstar was surprised when he asked her this because she was wondering if she would ever have a mate. "Yes Oakstar I will be your mate." she said happy to be Oakstar's mate and not Knifetounges as he had been hoping. Three moons passed and when they went to the caviar picnic on the island Tarotstar told him something that made him very happy after they told the other clans that they were mate's. "Congratulations you two!" Aquastar said as she gave them some fish eggs to eat wrapped in moss with mint and sage leaves mixed in knowing how they loved these two herbs mixed together. "Oakstar I need to tell you something." Tarotstar said as she took a bite of fish egg's. "Okay what is it?" Oakstar said wondering what it was. "I'm going to have kit's." She said wondering how he would react. Oakstar almost choked on his mouthfull in surprise then excitedly said "That's wonderful when do you think they'll arrive?" "In about two moons." Tarotstar said with a smile. This was no normal smile; this was her first smile since her clan was driven out of the redwood forest. Oakstar made the anouncement immeadiatly and the entire forest shook from the congratulatories that followed even tunnelclan was happy and wished them long lives and adorable kit's. As two moons passed Tarotstar's belly grew swollen from her kits as they grew inside her. One warm summer night Tarotstar's kits decided to arrive. Oakstar woke near moonhigh to the sounds of screaming coming from the nursery and immeadiatly ran to get Jaypelt and Cardfur who had woken up already and were gathering herbs and on their way to the nursery. "AAAAAGH I SWEAR I AM GOING TO KILL WHICHEVER MEDICINE EVEE STEPS IN HERE LAST AFTER I'M WELL ENOUGH!" Tarotstar yelled loud enough to wake up all the clans and could be heard from Moonclan. The next few hours were antagonizing for both Tarotstar and Oakstar who could have sworn he heard ten sticks crack in half, but when all their kit's were born Oakstar was allowed to go in to the nursery. There lay Tarotstar with five kit's suckling on her belly three little tom's and two little she-evee's. Oakstar was overjoyed and let her sleep they would decide names in the morning. The next morning brought many visitors to the nursery but Jaypelt made sure that only Oakstar, Tarotstar and the other queens were the only ones inside. One little she-evee's pelt was green as the moss on which she lay so they named her Mosskit the other she-evee looked like a little pebble so she was dubbed Pebblekit, Two of the tom's looked alike and were looked just like a piece of birch wood so they were dubbed Birchkit and Barkkit, The last one was dubbed Pinekit because he had streaks of green that looked like pine needles in his cream colored fur.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The prophecy**

**One warm summer night as Oakstar was returning to his den after dinner with Tarotstar and the kits when Jaypelt told him he needed to see him and Tarotstar. "Jaypelt what is it?" Oakstar asked when he and Tarotstar were in the Medicine den. "Yes I can't leave the kit's alone for very long yet their only half a moon old." Tarostar said. "Jaypelt and I had a prophecy about five littermates coming together to defeat the ultimate evil and save the clans." Cardfur said her red heartshaped marking on her eye glowing a little. "WHAT?!" Tarotstar and Oakstar yelled at the same time. "WHY IS IT OUR KIT'S, WHAT WAS THE EXACT WORDS FROM MOONCLAN!" Oakstar shouted his fur fluffed to where he looked like a big fluffy oak branch. "Five named from nature with the power of the forest and the mind shall come forth and save the clans from the ultimate evil but if the evil prevails the moore of darkness shall rise again and disaster shall reign like the clan it once was." Jaypelt and Cardfur said at the same time. "Well we should prepare them as soon as they are apprentice's." Oakstar said, finally fluffing down. "No they shall learn like all apprentice's but you two shall teach them to use and control their powers because you both have the same powers as they do, but they alone can make the choice whether or not to save the clans." Jaypelt said, his tail band of leaves rustling signaling the meeting was over. As he left the den Oakstar couldn't help wondering why starclan made his kit's the center of a prophecy. As the kit's grew Oakstar noticed that sometimes when Birchkit thought no one else was looking, concentrated very hard and some tree branches would come down and form a staircase that he could climb up but Oakstar was always watching so he would move them back before he could climb and get hurt from a fall. Pinekit was the shyest of the bunch and could always be found close to his mother or father instead of playing mossball with the other kit's. when three moons had passed he was glad to see that all five of the kits were managing to control themselves about their powers because Pebblekit had told Heatherpaw now Heatherheart to ask Ashpaw now Ashpelt because she knew Heatherheart liked him to the Lightclan moonlit dance. When it was time for them to become apprentice's he assigned them to Bluepelt, Ashpelt, Heatherheart, Crystalshimmer and Rowanleaf.**


End file.
